


Transformational

by unluckyCharm



Series: Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann is Horrified but also a gossip hound, Im just a G-rated fool who is unnecessarily harsh to Ryuji, Male-Female Friendship, PLZ IF YOU GOT THIS FAR YOU MUST TRUST ME IT'S PRACTICALLY PG, Rain, Shapeshifting kink mention, Shout out to my really nice but forever scarred readers ily, Um alright this one's a doozy so im sorry in advance for the following tag, the duality of man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: Ann just...Ann just wants to get her homework done. Ann just wants to have normal conversations with her friends. Is this really too much to ask?





	Transformational

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT I made a PLAYLIST  
> it's just...on youtube (http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-PYPrYHL8QJDCCUcFX7oOU5Ksp7XSur-) but if I ever feel up to it I'll make one of those artsy playlist posts with the moodboards and most of the images will be hearts and pics of cars with "KA-CHOW" all WordArty across it ur welcome and im sorry

There’s a knock on the door. Ann opens it to reveal Ryuji, absolutely drenched. She tries to close the door again. He pushes past her angrily.

 

“You blocked my number!”

 

“I told you not to call me! You have Akira to talk to about this crush shit now!” 

 

Ryuji looks near tears. It might just be the rain. 

 

“Ann, Morgana is with Akira ALL the TIME. What if I call and he hears me? What if he figures it out?”

 

Anne hands him an umbrella.

 

“I couldn’t care less. Get lost.”

 

Ryuji pauses, takes a deep breath.

 

“What if I have a shapeshifting kink.”

 

Ann slams the door, tries not to scream.

 

“Oh. MY god fine come on.”

 

She grabs a towel, throws it at his face as they enter her bedroom.

 

“Ryuji, please don’t do this to me.”

 

He dries off his hair, looking vaguely upset.

 

“Do this to you? I’m the one dealin with this!”

 

“You definitely do not need to tell me these things. Now, tell me everything.”

 

Ryuji stumbles, then settles himself down on her bed. Ann takes the swivel chair.

 

“Well, uh. I was thinkin about it and? Maybe it’s just that Morgana can shapeshift? I checked the internet first, like you’ve requested, and transformation kink is very prevalent.”

 

Ann is so tired. How did Ryuji become one of her best friends. Why are they still friends.

 

“Alright. And this is important because…?”

 

“Maybe I’m not actually interested in Morgana! Maybe I’m just really into shapeshifting!”

 

“I...can’t decide if that’s better or worse.”

 

She sighs again. 

 

“Ryuji, you’ve been pining for months.”

 

“Months?”

 

“You have been calling me about this shit for months.”

 

“I-I didn’t realize it had been that long.”

 

Ann is all too aware of how long she has been dealing with this. She is also all too aware she will be dealing with this for the rest of her life. She braces herself, then dives headfirst into this sea of regret. She chose this life. 

 

“Have you thought about….what you...like...about Morgana?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you call me about Morgana’s appearance, you call me about your countless arguments, you call about….your vehicular appreciation.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I think maybe you should figure out why you like him? I’m pretty sure it’s not the shapeshifting.”

 

“Well, I like h-”

 

“N o! Don’t tell me! Please! Here’s some paper, make a list. Figure this out yourself!”

 

“A-Alright.”

 

Ryuji snags a pen off her desk. Ann spins her chair back around to finish her homework. Sweet, sweet silence.

 

“Ann, I’m not sure, maybe I should watch Young Justice? Or Madoka Magica? Something with transformations just to check. What’s your Netflix password?”

 

Ryuji does not get to take the sympathy umbrella when Ann kicks him out this time.


End file.
